


Making a Family

by Capsulemoon234



Series: Erron Black/Neko!OC [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Earthrealm (Mortal Kombat), Eventual Happy Ending, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Healing, Ice Powers, Lin Kuei, M/M, Male Lactation, Netherrealm (Mortal Kombat), Oral Sex, Outworld (Mortal Kombat), Shirai Ryu, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsulemoon234/pseuds/Capsulemoon234
Summary: A continuation of the story "Joining the Team", MK 11 Story line
Relationships: Erron Black/OC, Past!Erron Black/OC
Series: Erron Black/Neko!OC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919092
Kudos: 2





	Making a Family

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what I'm doing so please, bare with me.

Diablo was a stay at home father cat raising a fast growing Kitten. Over just a few months he had grown into a 5 year old, He's the treasure of Erron Black's life along with his loving husband. Today was a lazy day around the house, Erron lay in bed with his 2 kittens right next to each other. Both sleeping soundly, he ran his fingers through Diablo's hair and smiled when Diablo purred and pushed up into his hand.

"Come on darlin' Yah can't just sleep all day." Diablo gave Erron a high pitched whine as he really didn't want to get up and out of their bed. Erron snatched their little kitten and steadily held him in his arms, the way he was taught to. 

Erron never thought he would have a child, since he was always on the move, he never thought someone would be able to keep his pace. Meeting Diablo was the best thing that could have happened through the entire Shinnok situation. 

As Diablo stretched, sexily, out of bed he bent down to put on some pants and a hoodie. Erron, not so subtly, stared at his lovers cute bubble butt the entire time. Diablo walked over and placed a soft hand on top of Erron's bicep and kissed the top of their kitten's forehead causing his eyes to flutter open to see both of his parent staring at him lovingly.

"Mom, I Hungee." Diablo gave Erron a smile and took him into his arms, he would never say it out loud but Erron loved seeing Diablo give their Kitten food. Diablo had Erron slowly roll up the sweater and Diablo directed his Kittens mouth to his rather plump looking nipples. He latched on and slowly started to suck the milk out, Diablo looked at Erron as he tried his hardest not to think about doing that himself. After a while of Erron Black wondering what his lovers milk tastes like, he walked over and gave him a kiss.

"I'll go an' make us some breakfast while the lil' one has his." Diablo gave Erron a loving smile then directed his gaze back to the kitten. 

"I done." Diablo smiled down at the little boy.

"All done?" Diablo slowly placed the boy on the ground and watched as he slowly waddled around the house. The first thing he did was walk up to Erron's leg and gave them a hug.

"G-Moning Dad." Diablo loved seeing the shock factor hit Erron everytime he was called dad. It was amazing to watch his face transform from shock to absolute love as he looked down and scratched behind their kittens ear.

"G'mornin' Kitten." Diablo placed a hand on his heart and gushed at how Erron Black was taking his role as Parent better then he could have ever imagined.

"What're the plans today hun?" Diablo asked as Erron placed a plate of food in front of him. Diablo looked at the food and started to eat it like there was no tomorrow, Diablo was starving due to being a new mother. He eats so much but he doesn't gain a pound, Erron questions how he manages.

"Weeelp, Kahn apparently found the Kollector an' he's expectin' me to be by his side through the whole thing tomorrow." Diablo knew that during these events he was expected to attend as well, He knew exactly what to do.

"Since the Kahn will want me there as well, for healing purposes, I will send the little one off to the one that raised me. Oh how delighted he will be!" Diablo gave Erron a huge smile, he wasn't going to lie he didn't like the thought of his Kitten going to stay in another realm for a long period of time but... it would only be for one day. What could go wrong?

"I'll head to the portal immediately, would you care to escort me there?" Diablo smiled when Erron got up and brought him close, placing a gentle kiss on Diablo's lips. 

"O' course, Sweetness." Diablo smiled when Erron insisted that he wore clothes more suitable for traveling to said portal, Diablo nodded and got dressed in his Lin Kuei outfit that fit perfectly except, the chest area felt a little bit tighter then he remembered.

"I'll go looking as non threatening as possible." Diablo gave a little spin, Erron was blushing remembering when he first saw him in this outfit. It isn't showy at all, if anything he looked like he would burn alive in the thing but... The way his personality seemed to completely contradict the way he dressed was the cutest thing and he couldn't get enough of it.

"Bringin' me back some good mem'ries darlin'" Diablo smirked he gave Erron a peck on the lips before turning and picking up the kitten.

"Alright little one, This might be a little bit scary but you have to be big and brave just like Daddy okay?" Erron watched as the little one got dressed before motioning for Erron to carry him. Erron Smiled and lifted him before turning towards Diablo.

"You ready?" Diablo nodded his head and they both stepped out of the house.

Upon arriving to the portal Erron handed their little boy to Diablo and gave him a kiss farewell.

"I'll wait 'ere for yer return darlin'" Diablo nodded his head and took a deep breath, here we go... Diablo walked through the portal and was immediately surrounded by men with fire arms,

"Hands up, Now!" Diablo slowly placed the little boy down on the gorund and whispered to him.

"All you have to do is stay close to mommy and do what the men say, okay?" The little boy nodded his head and followed his orders

"Don't move, we're going to check you for anything suspicious." Diablo nodded his head and stayed still as they checked both of them.

"Their clean. What is your buisness here?" Diablo slowly lowered his hands and lifted the little boy back into his arms.

"I need to leave my son with his grandfather, Grandmaster Kuai Liang of The Lin Kuei clan. Me and my lover have official business that might get messy tomorrow." The soldier gave Diablo a sad look knowing their intentions were true.

"It's protocol that you and your child are restrained until approved by the general." Diablo nodded his head and followed the officer to put on all of his chains.

After meeting with Sonya and Johnny Cage he was permitted to traverse Earthrealm freely for today only, just so he wasn't seen as a prisoner when he goes and visits Grandmaster. They spent their time getting to look at the kitten in awe.

"He really did get the beautiful features from the both of you." Diablo smiled and thanks Sonya for her Compliment.

"He looks a lot like his father, with the hair and the single eyes." Diablo smiled, if he grew up looking like Erron, he would grow to be gorgeous.

"We will have Raiden transport you to the temple immediately." Sonya gave Raiden a call for a favor, he was there instantly. He laid his eyes on the Neko and his son giving him a glare.

"Why is there an Outworlder here without any restraints?" Sonya explained the situation, Raiden seemed to disagree with her reasoning but said nothing. Raiden listened to her request and nodded his head, he tightly gripped Diablo's arms and transported them both to the Lin Kuei Temple.

"I'll wait for 15 minutes, if you aren't back I will force you back." Diablo nodded his head and swiftly made his way to the door of the temple.

"Hello? I'm here to visit my father Kuai Liang?" Diablo heard the excited cheers coming from inside, the door was opened and out poured many Lin Kuei warrior there to greet him.

"Welcome home, Diablo!" Diablo was dragged inside, everyone seeming to be ignoring the small child in his arms.

"Grandmaster he has arrived after months." Diablo watched as Kuai Liang stood and turned around slowly. Upon turning around he greeted Diablo formally when he noticed the smaller child clinging to him.

"Who might this be?" Diablo told the child to look and the minute he saw Kuai Liang he gave him a smile.

"Gwampa." Diablo smiled as he reached out, Kuai Liang was on the verge of tears. Oh how proud of Diablo he was, managing to find himself a man to build a family with.

"G-Grandmaster, I'm sorry to ask for this suddenly but me and my lover have outworld business to attend to tomorrow. We were wondering if you would please take care of him for us just until the event blows over." Kuai Liang continued to carry the child and gave Diablo a nod. Diablo went over and gave him a big hug in appreciation.

"I'm sorry to cut this reunion short, but I said 15 minutes." Diablo turned around and saw Raiden there, Clearly having lost his patience.

"I apologize Lord Raiden, I will be the only one returning back to outworld." Raiden didn't question his decision, he just gripped Diablo's arm and transported him back to the special forces base.

"Is that all you need, Sonya?" Sonya nodded her head and watched as only Diablo returned back.

"Thank you, I appreciate the both of you helping me and Erron out with this." Diablo smiled before he gave them big hugs and went back to outworld. Upon returning Diablo saw Erron spinning his guns, when he heard the portal open and then close again he turned around and saw Diablo back safe and sound.

"Good tah 'ave you back darlin'" Diablo giggled as Erron pulled him more into his side.

Erron and Diablo got home to Laze around more, not having to deal with the kitten was interesting to say the least but they had fun.

They lazed around and slowly did house chores they left for last minute, as the sun set, they laid down next to eachother covering the other in kisses and love. As Erron Continued to kiss Diablo he brought his hands to Diablo's nipples and sqeezed one causing his nipple to leak some excess milk. Diablo moaned at the feeling and didn't question anything when Erron brought his lips to his nipple and started to drink the rest of his milk. 

Erron pulled off of his nipple only to transfer the other one and cover it in the same amount of attention the other recieved. Diablo moaned when Erron massaged his stomach and unlatched himself from his nipple. 

"That was as good as I expected." Erron licked his lips seductively before noticing they both popped erections.

"You did this to me... How're you going to take responsibility, Cowboy?" Erron smirked when he reached over and grabbed the lube bottle.

"Remember we have work tomorrow, We'll settle this the way we usually do. Diablo pulled his and Erron's underwear down and pressed close to him. Erron wrapped his hand around the both of them and slowly stroked them to completion.

After a long day of going to earthrealm and back, lazing around, and getting off caused Diablo to pass out nearly immediately. Erron luckily still had a little bit of energy in him. He quickly got up to grab a warm washcloth and wiped the both of them down before climbing back into bed.

"I love you, With mah whole bein'." Erron whispered into Diablo's hair, he got as close to his lover as possible before wrapping his arms around him protectively. Erron fell asleep while holding Diablo in his arms, he was hoping tomorrows persecution didn't take too long...


End file.
